The present invention relates to estimating physiological heart measurements of a patient based on medical image data and clinical measurements, and more particularly, to estimating physiological heart measurements to personalize a multi-physics heart model for a patient for disease diagnosis and therapy planning.
Heart failure, a common form of cardiovascular disease with significant mortality and morbidity rates, is a major threat to public health. Its causes are manifold and challenging to diagnose or treat. Accordingly, complex heart models capable of simulating cardiac function in order to provide more information from clinical data, calculate new risk scores or to predict therapy outcomes are desirable.